Marriage By Force
by Princess Treacle
Summary: The love she felt for her family outweighed the consequences of marrying the man she didn't think she was worthy of. The love he felt for the woman that consumed his every thought was greater than the fame that he was willing to give up. The love they share rivals that of the greatest love stories of all time - Anthony and Cleopatra, Romeo and Juliet, Tristan and Isodle.
1. Meeting You and Telling the Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I just play with them**

Chapter One: Meeting You and Telling the Friends

I sighed to myself as I brushed my brown hair several more times. My mother was having some friends over for dinner and she also had a big announcement to make. When my mother had an announcement to make it was normally something big, she could never give an announcement without it being grand.

'Mitchie, can you please come downstairs, our guests have arrived.' I sighed as I smoothed out the middle of the black dress I was wearing for the hundredth time that night. I did not want to dress too fancy, but I did not want to dress like I was sitting on the sofa watching television all day. Taking one last look in the mirror, I began my descent down the stairs as I saw my mother greeting the guests.

From ever since I can remember it has always been my mother, my younger 14 year old sister – Catherine Elizabeth Torres (Cat) and I – Michelle Mia Grey (Mitchie). My little sister is not here right now as my mother said that we were having a 'grown up' dinner. I am normally not one to fuss but the thought of myself being alone with my mother has scared me as I have been raised by nannies my entire life as my mother owns her own fashion company – '$tyle'. My younger sister and I are not sure who are true fathers are as there has always been a procession of… 'Uncles' coming in and out of our lives. When it comes to choosing men, my mother cannot always choose the best. She likes to choose the ones who will say they are willing to leave their wives for her... That usually doesn't happen. Or the ones that have no potential what so ever - the bums who use my mother for the money she has accumulated over the years and then when they have got what they want (their own apartments and cars) they high tail it out of here. She has managed to sort herself out some therapy though; she rings up someone from her little black book and then has thirty six hours of nothing but meaningless sex... After that she returns home with her tail between her legs.

'Mrs Grey works for a fashion company just like me, but she has just opened up,' my mother informed me. Why would my mother want to dine with the competition?

'Please come through the living room, the dinner will be ready soon, and then the maids will come and get us.'

Another fact about my family, we are rich, incredibly rich. My mother is one of the top five richest people in the world. We have 3 houses, one in the Bahamas, one in Tennessee and (where we are living now) one in New York. The home of the famous film 'Sex and the City' and where Carrie started out her career as a writer – I find it quite funny considering that I have best friends that I would do anything for and I would like to be a writer too, the only difference being that I refuse to sleep with lots of guys and refuse to lose my virginity on a pool table.

'These are my three sons Jason, Shane and Nate.' Mrs Grey's voice brought me out of my dream and I was stood face to face to three very handsome brothers. I noticed that they all had the same colour hair and each one of them had the same colour eyes. They were all muscular and you could easily tell who their parents were.

'Michelle, may I call you Michelle?' Mr Jonas asked. I nodded. 'These are my three sons,' he paused to gesture to each of them, 'Jason, Shane and Nate'. I smiled to each one as I shook each of their hands respectively.

My mother then ushered us all into the living room where we all sat down. I found myself sat next to my mother and Mrs Grey, whilst Mr Grey occupied an arm chair and the three brothers were left with the sofa opposite to us. There was a light coming from the doors that lead to the garden (which I presumed was the moon) and the coffee table suddenly so small compared to how big the room looked. The bookshelves looked old and antique and the fireplace (which had a roaring fire going) looked cosy.

I turned my attention to the mantel piece where I saw pictures of my sister and I when we had been growing up, of course these were all done in a studio by a professional photographer, but they were still nice to look at. Then my eyes adverted upwards to above the fireplace, to where there was a giant portrait of my mother, sister and I. My sister was around 3 months old and I was 3. I had her in my arms and my mother was cradling me. My mother was smiling down at me and my sister and I was laughing with my sister. That day was a bit vague but I will always treasure that picture. My mother may have not raised us, but she still loved and care for us. She works hard to provide for us... Sometimes I think she doesn't realise how hard she works.

'Okay, the reason that we have called this dinner tonight is because we want to announce something.' My mother said smiling at Mrs Grey.

'Michelle,' my mother said taking my hand, 'myself and Mrs Grey both run fashion companies as you know… and we really think that it would be a good idea if we were to merge them as I already have the reputation, but Mrs Grey has the ideas.'

'That's great!' I exclaimed as I hugged my mother.

'There's more though,' she said, a grave look falling across her face. 'The merge is great and it should bring in some needed money.' I was confused. 'Recently the business profits have been falling and my accountant has calculated that in about 2 months, the company is going to go into liquidation.' I was horrified. My mother's business meant the world to her. 'But with the new merger, that shouldn't happen. But for the merger to take place, we will need a connection, otherwise my competitors will realise what is happening and well… nothing good will come of that.'

'Then wait, why do you need me to be here and not Cat?' I asked.

'You're the connection darling. I would like you and Shane to get married!' My jaw dropped.

'What?' I asked, my breathing was coming out in short little gasps and I was hoping this was a nightmare that I was soon going to wake up from.

'If the merge happens, my competitors will realise that something is going wrong and most likely put the prices down on all of their products, I cannot afford to do that anymore and the company means the world to me… please?' She looked and me I slowly nodded my head. My mother and Mrs Grey both let out a delighted scream and Mrs Grey got up and hugged her son.  
'You knew?' I asked him and he nodded guiltily.

My mother began to speak to me, 'Oh darling, this is going to be wonderful, you can have a gorgeous white wedding and-'I held my hand up to her, so she would be quiet.  
'I appreciate everything you are doing for me, but I would appreciate it if I got to choose my wedding…' My mother nodded vigorously and squeezed the air out of me and Shane just smiled at me from across the room.

'Now,' Mrs Grey said when she had finally calmed down, 'we do not expect you to get married straight away and we plan to spin a story for the press.'

'Why?' I asked.

Shane was the person who spoke to me this time – 'If we get married straight away, their competitors, may realise that it is an arranged marriage, and they are illegal, so they could sue your mother, or have both of our parents put in jail.'  
I nodded as I took a deep breath, trying to stable myself. 'So what are we going to do?' I asked, finally managed to get my head to stop spinning.

'We have worked out that you and Shane have both been out of the spotlight, for about 6 months, so we are going to say that you were both taking a vacation in England and when you returned, you were in love with each other. We will then announce that you to have gotten engaged and they won't suspect a thing. We will also tell them that the merger is taking place to bring the two families closer together.' I nodded again. It is the only action I felt confident with doing.

'Madam Torres?' One of the maids had entered the room and performed a deep curtsy. 'The food is ready for you when you are ready to dine.'

'We would like to dine now thank-you Lillian.' My mother then ushered everyone into the dining room, everyone but Shane and I.

'Overwhelming isn't it?' He said as he sat next to me on the sofa. I sank further into the cushions as I spoke 'yeah, I'm sorry you have to married to me and you cannot date.'

He just looked at me. 'Don't worry I am not really into dating anyone right now.'  
I simply smiled at him before he stood and held his hand out for me?

'Are you coming oh dearest 'wife-to-be'?' I laughed as his statement tickled me, and when I put my hand into his, I was shocked at the electricity I felt running through it, but then he smiled at me and I had a feeling that everything was going to be alright.

Dinner that night was slightly awkward as my mother and Mrs Grey both expected us to act like a couple immediately. It was not until Mr Grey suggested the idea that they leave us alone to get comfortable with each other, but then the focus drifted towards the wedding. Both of the women were asking me what I wanted and to be honest, I was not sure. My mother hinted towards a big white wedding and his mother hinted towards a small and intimate wedding with just inviting family. I then told her, politely, that I wanted to invite my friends as this would be the ONLY time I was getting married and I also hoped that Shane felt the same way. He smiled when I said this and it made my stomach flutter.

When it was time for the Grey's to leave, Shane gently placed a kiss upon my cheek and my mother and his were nearly in tears. Nate winked at me and walked out of the door, but Jason smiled and embraced me telling me that one day I would have to come round and meet his wife Ella. I nodded and agreed to this as Jason seemed like a nice enough kind of person.

The second my head hit the pillow, I could feel myself drifting into unconsciousness. I was emotionally and physically worn out and my mind was still reeling with thoughts about the weeks to come. I made a mental note to write this all down in my diary – next Saturday, announcing to the world you are now unavailable and have a rising pop… excuse me, ROCK sensation as a boyfriend; the week after that, going to the worldwide fashion awards and announcing that you are now engaged to that ROCK sensation and then last but not least, organising and planning a wedding for a date that is yet unknown.  
This was going to be a long few weeks…

***

The next morning my mother woke me and told me to get ready for school. I sighed as I took a shower and began to perform my daily routine – have a shower, get dressed, eat breakfast (the most important meal of the day), brush teeth and the proceed to attend The Royal National Selective Academy of Arts for Girls… or as my friends and I call it – The Royal National.

The Royal National is a selective academy which means that it chooses you to attend your studying there. It specialises in performing arts (dance, drama, music – singing etc.), fashion, journalism, home technology, art, quantum mechanics etc. etc. It also has to teach the three sciences – biology, physics and chemistry - maths, P.E. and English. I choose to take home technology, art (drawing and painting), dance and fashion (just to make my mother happy).

My phone started ringing and I picked it up and saw that my best friend since we were little was phoning – Alex Russo.

'Hey', I said answering the phone.

'Hi,' she said giggling. 'Did you hear? Of course you didn't' she carried on, not even giving me a chance to answer the question.

'What?' I asked.

'Carly and Freddie didn't go home last night, and they were celebrating their 6 month anniversary… you know what this means don't you? They did the dirty!' I rolled my eyes at her childishness.

'Just because they didn't come home doesn't mean that they are doing it like animals!' I told her.

'Whatever,' she responded. 'Have you done your project for home technology?' She asked me.

'Yep, it took me a long time' I sighed. I was sick of my homework taking me so long.

'Well on the bright side, I heard that we have a new girl coming to our school and she is going to be in our class.' I smiled at this news. We had not had a new girl in our class since we started school 6 years ago.  
'Wait, why is she coming this time of year?' I questioned. 'I mean I know that the schools select the girls, but why are they choosing in our last year of school?' My friends and I were in our last year and school and we were half way through the school year. I was 17 and my birthday was in a couple of weeks. I had been at that school since I was 11… the time flew by so quickly.

'I don't know, but I have to go, see you at school.' She said as the phone went dead on the other end.

I let out a breath as I went into the bathroom to begin my morning schedule. By the time I had finished, I had 15 more minutes before I had to leave to go to school. We lived within walking distance, so I often walked, as I didn't have my own car yet.

'Darling, your sister will be coming home tonight, can you please look after her because I have to work late tonight because our new fall line is coming out in a couple of weeks.' I nodded as she kissed my head and walked out. In other words, the new fall line was coming out and my mother was trying to sort out the contract for the merger.

I looked out the window; I loved the fall and winter. My birthday was in December, the 20th to be exact. We normally got snow in New York in winter and I loved it because we did get a 'white Christmas.' The fall was my favourite time too because everything about it was amazing and beautiful. The blends of oranges and reds in the leaves, watching as the greens changed into these fiery colours. The crunch of the leaves as you walked through the park and the smell of the dew on the grass as it changed from water to ice to snow. The coldness of the wind as it whipped your hair about and changed your cheeks to a rosy red... Everything that people normally hate about fall and winter were the things I loved.

By the time I arrived at school, my two friends were already there – Carly and Alex, the three musketeers since we were babies. Carly had black hair that fell over her shoulders and hazel eyes. She has a slim figure, had a calm personality and her laugh was contagious. Alex on-the-other-hand had a fiery personality. No one would dare mess with her because if you did… the consequences were not pleasant. She had brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair was naturally curly and she had a strange obsession with converse (she had over 32 pairs – Carly and I counted!).

What about me? I have brown hair and brown eyes. I have a slim figure, but I am not a thin freak – I would rather have fat on me then have my bones showing. My personality? I am quite shy if I do not know someone, but if I do know them, then you cannot get me to shut up! I am trustworthy and keep my friends and family close to my heart.

'So…' Alex said whilst eyeing up Carly

'So what?' Carly asked.

'You and Freddie…' was all Alex had to say before Carly was bright red and blushing with embarrassment.

'I knew it! I knew it!' Alex began shouting before Carly's hand clamped over her mouth.

'Freddie and I decided that we were not going to tell anyone… how did you find out?' Carly asked.  
'Well… last night I phoned your house to find out if you were there and your mother said that you were still out with Freddie.'

'I told her not to tell anyone!' Carly said angry with her mother. I just giggled at how immature they both were.

'Come on,' I said. 'The bell is about to go and we do not want to be late for morning registration do we?' I said to them as I pulled both of them through the busy halls and to our form room.

We sat down in our usual seats and began discussing what our plans for the day were. I was also trying to decide when I should tell my friends that I was getting married. When our teachers came up, we all stood up and said good morning to her before sitting down and registering ourselves. Our teacher then informed us that there would be no assembly that morning because the first years were having their exams in there.

Just as she said this, the deputy-head walked in with a girl. She had brown hair and brown eyes and was very petite. She looked shy and when she smiled, her teeth were the perfect whiteness against her dark skin.

'This is Kim Connweller. She is new to this school and I hope that you girls will welcome her into the school environment.' With that, the deputy-head walked out and left Kim standing there, looking and probably feeling very awkward.

I then raised my hand and our teacher looked at me. 'Yes Mitchie?' She asked.

'Kim can sit next to us if she wants.' I looked over to her and she was smiling and nodding. The teacher then motioned for her to come and sit next to us and she did. The only space that was available was next to Carly, but she smiled and welcomed Kim.

'Thanks for letting me sit here; I'm not too good at making friends.' Kim told us once she had sat down. I liked her already.

'Don't worry,' Carly told her. 'I'm Carly, this is Alex and this is Mitchie.' She said gesturing to each one of us.

'So what classes have you decided to take?' Alex asked.

'Dance, home technology, journalism and art,' she told us.

'Cool, you will probably have most of your classes with us then.' Kim just smiled in response to this, shyly looking down at having most of the attention being directed towards her.

It was lunch time and I was waiting for Alex and Carly to meet me in the library where I was going to tell them my news. I decided not to tell Kim at the moment because I was not sure if I could trust her or not.

'Hey,' Carly said as she and Alex both hugged me before sitting down in the corner where I was.

'What do you have to tell us?' Alex asked as she pulled out a notebook.  
'What I am about to tell you cannot be told outside us three… promise me!' I demanded.

'We promise' the chorused together, suddenly realising that I was being serious.

'My mother and a woman called Mrs Grey are going to participate in a merger. This is where two companies join together to form one business. But, there is a catch, you need a connection to form a merger, and well, I am that connection.' I waited for their reaction, but when they did not say anything, I carried on. 'I am getting married… to Shane Grey, Mrs Grey's son.'


	2. Reactions and Interruptions

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I just play with them**

Chapter 2: Reactions and Interruptions

I waited for their reactions. They both seem to freeze and not be able to say anything until Alex screamed and half leapt on to me – now screaming in my ear, may I add.

'Alex!' I shouted over the screaming.

'I cannot believe that you Mitchie Torres are marrying him, Shane Grey!' She let out another squeal before turning to Carly who was still locked in position.

'Carly?' I asked. I was going to marry Shane no matter what, but I would prefer it if I had both of their support.

'Wow…' she said. 'I cannot believe you are getting married… I mean… you. I'm pleased for you of course, but with your whole 'anti-men' attitude, I thought you wouldn't get married till you were older.' Carly took a deep breath and then smiled at me. 'I am happy for you; do not get me wrong, it just came as a shock that's all.'

I smiled as I pushed Alex off of me and hugged Carly. 'I know Carls, I know.'

'So… are we invited to the wedding?' Carly asked. I thumped her.

'Of course you are you ding-bat!' I said. 'I need my two friends there at my wedding.'

'What about Kim?' Carly said, asking another question. 'I mean I know we just met her, but she seems really nice.'

'I know she seems nice, but I am only going to get married once and I want to make sure that the people I asked to come are the ones that I really want there!'

'Okay,' Carly said as she giggled. 'Now give us the details!'

Half an hour later I had just finished telling my friends about everything. They were slightly shocked that my mother had asked me to marry complete stranger, but when I told them that Shane seemed quite nice, they seemed to lighten up a bit. I had to admit that I the fact I was getting married was just sinking in and I could not quite comprehend the fact that I suddenly had a boyfriend. I also realised that in 4 days I would announce to the world that I had a boyfriend and a week after that, I would announce that I was engaged. It is against the law to get married under the age of 18 without your parent's permission, but both of our parents have said that they will tell the press they have given their permission.

'So what type of wedding do you actually want?' Carly asked me, grabbing my attention. This had been playing on my mind ever since my mother had mentioned the idea of me getting married if I am totally honest.

'I don't know.' I admitted. 'I want Shane to have a part of planning this too as it is going to be his wedding, but I don't want a huge white wedding…' I trailed off.

'Maybe you should see what Shane would like, and then you should decide together.' Alex suggested.

'That's a good idea Alex', I told her.

Just as Carly opened her mouth to speak, the bell rang and we all got up and went into the form room, where Kim was drawing something. She was actually a great artist. I watched as she continued to draw without noticing that we were there. Alex leaned over her shoulder and we all realised that she was drawing a forest with a wolf coming out of it.

'That's really good Kim,' Alex said.

'Thanks,' Kim said. I watched as she smiled at the compliment and then stopped, rolled the piece of paper up and placed it in her bag.

The rest of the day went by really slowly and at the end of the day, I had got to know Kim so much better. She was a kind girl, she had a heart full of gold and it became clear that she was one of those people who could not care less about what people thought of her. She was slowly becoming a good friend of mine and I even considered telling her about the marriage.

When I got home, my sister was already home and was watching television. I wondered if see knew about the marriage and decided that later I would have to ask my mother. Right now, I was going to get my homework done.

'You alright Cat?' I asked my younger sister. My mother did not approve of my nickname for her but she liked it, so I use it when my mother is not around.

'Yeah,' she sighed before going back to the notepad that she was writing on. 'Mitchie?' she asked just as I was leaving.

I turned around to see my little sister now sat on knees with her hands placed on the back of the sofa.

'You will always be here for me won't you?'

'Cat…' I trailed off as I went over and hugged her. 'Of course, no matter where I am, no matter how old I am, I will always be here for you Cat.' She smiled as she hugged me back. I had no idea how I was going to break the news to her that I was getting married, least of all to a stranger. Cat resented the whole idea of marriage as she believed it meant that women lost their voice...

After we had finished hugging, I went up to my room to complete my homework, I normally go into the kitchen and have a snack, but I was not feeling particularly hungry right now.

I sighed as I finally finished my homework; 3 pieces and 2 and half hours later I was done with my homework for tonight. There was a knock at my bedroom door and I went over to it and opened it to find our head maid, Maria, stood outside my door.

'Dinner is ready Michelle; your mother will be eating later as she is not home yet so it will just be you and your younger sister.'

'Thank-you Maria,' I smiled at her and she returned it. Maria had raised both me and my sister from birth and had been like a Grandmother to us. She had watched both of us take our first steps, speak our first words and grow into the people we are today. (Our real Grandmother was just like our mother and you could even say that she was quite stuck-up).

When I went into the dining room, the table was filled to the edges with food. Of course, we would not actually eat all of this but my mother would prefer to have too much food then too little. The worst part was that all of the food that was not eaten would be thrown out and it be wasted. I had tried to convince my mother on numerous occasions to save some of the food but she always said no.

After I had finished my dinner and tried to help clean the table (Maria would not let me), the front door was knocked and Maria called me down stairs to let me know that I had a visitor.

I went downstairs in my white short-shorts (which came just past my bottom), a light blue tank top and my hair in a bun. Of course I realised that what I was wearing might be a little… inappropriate, so I wore my red silk robe that came down just after my white shorts and did not cover the full length of my arms. I had just got out of the shower and was feeling particularly warm, but when I answered the door, the heat of my body shot up.

There was no other than Shane Grey at the door holding a bouquet of 12 white roses. It was then. Suddenly realised jus how inappropriate my outfit choice was.

'Hey… um, I was just getting ready for bed and you knocked' I told Shane as his eyes shamelessly wandered down to my thighs and back up. I automatically folded my arms under my breasts as I let my body lean against the door frame.

'Sorry, do you want me to go?' Shane asked as his eye finally returned to my face and a smile crossed his lips. 'You look nice,' he said and even though this was terribly inappropriate at the time, I found myself blushing.

'No, you came all the way down here to see me, so you should at least stay.' I saw his smile grow bigger as I let him into the house and asked Maria if she could put the roses in a vase. I watched as he looked at me when I sniffed the roses and he raised one of his eyebrows. 'What?' I asked him. 'White roses are my favourite,' I replied in response to my own question.

'So I choose the right flowers?' He asked as he asked the maid he offered him a drink for a class of water.

'Definitely.'

We stayed silent for a few moments before I went and took a place on the sofa next to him and for the first time I noticed certain features about him. The way he had stubble growing on his face, the way that his glasses perched on his nose and reflected his perfect eyes, the way that his hair was begging for me to run my fingers through it and the way his mouth… it was calling for me to kiss it; to explore every inch of his mouth and give it tender love and care, it was screaming at me to make my neck more visible then it already was and allow him to kiss it…

'I wanted to talk to you about the wedding' he said into the silence, breaking me out of my imagination.

'What about it?' I asked. I was suddenly nervous – my palms were sweating and the temperature in the room went up a couple of degrees, or was the temperature of my body?  
'I think that we should start planning it now, so that we can get to know each other better, and to get it out the way and done, so that we will not have to worry about it later on.' Shane looked nervous for a few moments whilst he waited for my response.

'I think that is a good idea,' I told him and I watched as his facial expression visibly relaxed. 'What type of wedding do you want?' I immediately asked afterwards.

'I think we should have a small wedding with only close family and friends invited.' Shane certainly seemed to get me.

I nodded in agreement, realising that I did not want a big white wedding and having my closest family and friends would make the day special anyway. 'Where do you want it?' I asked him. Shane looked thoughtful for a moment before saying 'I think I would like it on the beach or in a meadow… that sounds quite corny doesn't it?' I giggled at his question before I shook my head. 'No, I have always imagined getting married in either of those two places.'

'Shane?' I asked a few moments later. 'How old are you?'

'19' he told me. I nodded and bit my lip. 'You?' He asked.

'17, my birthday is on the 20th of December,' I told him. He looked shocked.

'Your mother is making you do this so close to your birthday?' Shane asked me.

'I don't mind, I will do anything for her…' I trailed off. I knew I would do anything for my mother because I knew she worked so hard for me in return.

'Okay,' Shane said. 'Because of that, I am going to make this the best birthday you are ever going to have!' He exclaimed. I laughed at this and he just smiled.

It seems to be so easy to be with Shane, he made it easy to like him and he made it easy for me to feel comfortable in his presence. I hoped that my friends would take a liking to him because I needed them to get along; if they did not then I am not sure that I would be able to choose between them.

The thought of my friends reminded me of Kim. She seemed like a nice girl and certainly had a lot going for her. I hoped that she would become a close friend in the future and maybe then I could tell her about myself and Shane. I mentally sighed realising that I had a lot of things to do in my final year of school. Nearer next Christmas, we had a school production that only girls in their last years participated in. I was also teaching a group of people hip-hop dancing after school alongside Carly and Alex – that was going to be running soon. I was also getting married… that would take a while to sort out . At the moment, my life was as hectic as ever. I would need to organise everything so that nothing clashed but everything worked out.

It was then that I realised how close Shane actually was to me; how close his lips were to mine, how soft they really looked and for the first time I acknowledged how much I wanted to kiss him. I sucked in a deep breath of air and his faced leaned closer. His eyes kept flickering from my lips to my eyes. His tongue snaked out of his mouth and licked his lips that were starting to dry and I found myself watching his action before I repeated the same action but on my own lips.  
His lips started to move like he wanted to say something but nothing came out, instead he just leaned closer, close enough for my hands to find his wide, muscular shoulders and for his to clamp down, hot on my neck. He titled my neck slightly up and his lips started to move even closer. Both of us opened our mouths as I was ready for my first kiss. His breath was now invading my mouth but his mouth had not made the full descent yet.

'Sweetheart, I'm home…' my mother's voice trailed off as she saw us locked in an embrace. Both of us pulled away, my cheeks flushed with a rosy colour and his breathe coming out in short little gasps.

'Was I interrupting something?' My mother asked. I knew that by tomorrow, Shane's mother would know what just happened and they would probably be discussing what sex 'the baby' was going to be.

'No,' Shane said, his voice was still ragged. 'I was just, um, saying goodbye to Mitchie.' He then turned to me with a slight smile on his face and said 'I'll see you around Mitchie.' After he said that, his lips descended onto my cheek and they lingered there, like he was tasting me. When he pulled away I felt myself flush even more as his eyes sparkled, knowing that although we barely knew each other, he had such a prominent effect on my body.

'Bye,' I said as I got up and hugged him before he bid his goodbye's to my mother, thanked Maria and left.

My mother rose one of her eyebrows. 'Saying goodbye huh?'

'Night mother.' She took this as her queue to say goodnight to me as I headed up to bed.

I had been lying in bed for around half an hour when my mother came back up the stairs and told me that there was someone at the door for me. Pulling on my red robe, I walked down the stairs and was shocked to find Shane Grey standing in the doorway, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

'Hi,' I said after my mother had left us alone, completely confused as to why he would come back.

'Don't say anything.' He then kissed me.

His lips were soft and tasted of minty toothpaste. They worked mine in a friendly rhythm that I soon got used to. I kissed him back and my hands found his neck this time, but whilst they were finding it, they took their time running over his well-toned chest.

His big warm hands quickly found my waist and he held onto it, slightly leaning me into the door frame. He pulled away and pecked my lips a few times before pulling far enough back so that he could see my face. I saw him smile and he rested his forehead on mine as his breath rushed across my face.

'I'm sorry,' he said. 'I have been dreaming about kissing you like that since the first time we met.'

'Don't apologise,' I whispered to him. 'I liked it a lot and that was all I could think about this evening.' I told him truthfully.

'He KISSED you!' Alex screamed as I placed my books into my locker. I had just told her and Carly that Shane had kissed me and they were both currently in a state of shock. Carly was staring at me and Alex was taking the opportunity to scream it in my ear hole.

'Yes!' I said. 'Now stop shouting before somebody asks what is going on. I am not supposed to tell anyone… remember?'

'Fine,' Alex replied with a huff as she threw herself on the floor next to Carly. Just then, Kim walked into school and drawing in the same notepad that she had been using yesterday. She was suddenly slammed into the wall by one of the cheer leaders. Alex, Carly and I all gasped and immediately went over to help a dazed looking Kim.

'Thanks guys,' she said once we had picked her up and dusted her off. 'I didn't see them.' She blushed and looked around as the cheerleaders continued to walk on as if the hadn't even realised she was there. She sighed and hid her face behind the dark veil of her hair.

Just then the bell rang and Carly wrapped her arms around Kim, telling her to ignore them, there were to far up their own backsides that they would meet themselves coming out th own end.

When we got to the form room, we had a substitute. He was male and I recognised him from the science department. He told us that our teacher could not come into school today because one of her family members was taken into hospital and she was needed then looked all around the room and his gaze landed on me, he started intently and I looked away, engaging myself in conversation with Alex about converse.

At lunch time, I went around the school with Alex as we put posters up for the new hip-hop class we were going to start together. Carly and Kim were both on a web design trip for one of the extra classes they were taking and so couldn't help us. In complete honesty, was glad because I had to talk to Alex.

'How are things?' I asked her as she taped a poster to the first years notice board.

'Alright I guess,' she replied. 'I mean the counselling is going okay and they want to take me off my anti depressants... So I guess okay.'

When Alex was younger, her dad had abused her and she only told her mother when she announced that she was divorcing him. Since then, she had been through hearing after hearing to see if her father would be put in jail, but each time, it was always a negative verdict. She was now in counselling that she went once every two weeks to help her with the depression she was facing as well as the post traumatic stress disorder she had been diagnosed with.

'I know I am no therapist, but I am here if you want to talk. I hope you know that, right?' I told her.

'I know. And I appreciate it... I just need some time to work through everything,' she told me, giving me a sad smile. I pulled her into a hug.

'Aww, I knew you two would come out eventually,' Rebecca said as we pulled away from the hug to see who had said that. I felt Alex stiffen and knew there was going to be trouble ahead.

Rebecca and Alex had never gotten on mainly because Rebecca was stuck up and hated Alex for being the person she wanted to be. Alex had gotten the lead in the school winter musical by auditioning, not by getting her mother to pay the head teacher to get her apart. Alex had gotten her first boyfriend by being meeting him through her mothers work, not by sleeping with his brother as Rebecca had done. Either way, Rebecca despised Alex and the feeling was mutual.

'What are you doing in this part of the school Rebecca, trying to get one of the first years to do your homework cause they will do it better than you.' Alex said to her, her defences and anger both rising.

'Haha, you're so funny Alex!' Rebecca mocked. 'Is that why Nathan left you for me?' Rebecca had hints poor spot by mentioning Nathan. Him and Alex had dated through the summer until he broke up with her for Rebecca, claiming she was more 'loose' and knew how to 'show a guy a good time'. Alex got her won back though, she phoned his mother up from the 'STD clinic' claiming to be 'Anna from the lab' who has his test results back... And they 'weren't looking good'. Nathan was not allowed out for a long time after that.

'Just leave Rebecca' I told her, her negative attitude draining me.

Rebecca opened her mouth to say one of her 'witty' retorts, but the bell rang and she flounced away, a smirk on her face. Alex sighed as she waned her nemesis leave the first year section of the school.

'I swear to God, one day I am going to end up ringing her neck like a dish cloth.' Alex said, ringing her hands together, probably imaging the neck of a certain someone clasped in between them.

'Come on, lets got to form before you end up coming up with plans to assassinate Rebecca.'

'Too late,' I heard her grumble as I dragged her down the hall to form

After a long day of lessons, Alex, Kim and I were in the car park waiting for Carly to finish whatever it was she was doing so we could all walk home together.

'What do you think of the school so far then Kim?' I asked her as all three of us leant against the wall outside of the school.

'It's much better than my old school, everyone used to run amuck and I like the order that this school has. The teachers are also much nice too.' Kim told me as she pulled her hair into a low pony tail.

'Yeah, rules are great!' Alex said sarcastically as she checked her phone.

'Ignore her,' I said to Kim. 'She opposes any kind of authority.' Alex winked at us both and we laughed as Carly came running out of the main school building looking flustered.

'I'me here! I'm here!' She announced as she ran up to us and then ended up bent over, panting.

'Why were you running?' Alex asked she hoped off of the wall and stretched her legs.

'Cause that substitute teacher wanted to talk to me and I didn't want him to so I ran.' Carly replied as she stood up, still looking flushed in the face.

'Yes, because running from a teacher makes perfect sense!' Kim said. We all looked towards her in shock. She had been so quite and now her she was getting involved in our light hearted banter.

'What?' She then asked and blushed, looking down at the ground.

'Nothin,' Alex said to her, 'it is just nice to her you make a joke, we didn't think you had that ability!' We all laughed as Carly chastised Alex, telling her to be nice as Kim waved it off.

As our laughter died down, we heard the roar of a Beamer as it pulled into the car park. Every student stopped and stared as a familiar, dark haired by got out and started to walk towards us.

'Freddie!' Carly shouted in delight as she launched herself towards him. Freddie easily caught her and a smile spread across his face as he leant down and kissed her. He pulled back after a few moments.

'Hey you.'

'What you doing here driving your fancy new Beamer?' Alex asked as she appraised the car. Alex loved converse and cars, show her a nice fancy and expensive car and she would fall in love with you.

'Got it for passing my technology course,' Freddie told us, wrapping his arms around Carly and facing the three of us.

'Well done baby!' Carly said as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. 'Why didn't you text me and tell me?'

'I wanted to surprise you,' we all looked at him confused. How does bringing your new car to school surprise your girlfriend? 'It's new and I figured we could christen it.' Freddie's eyebrows went up and down as Carly giggled and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

'Guess its just us three then,' Alex said as she walked past the happy couple and slapped Carly on the ass. 'Get in there tiger!' She growled in Freddie's ear and they both blushed.

Kim walked past them with me and you could see a lightbulb appear over Carly's head.

'Freddie, this is Kim, she's new to school. I forgot to introduce you to her.'

'Because you were too busy sucking face with your boyfriend?' Alex finished off for her and Carly blushed again and Kim giggled.

'It's fine, I hope that when I get a boyfriend, him and I are just like you two.' Kim told them and they looked lovingly into each others eyes.

'Sickening and annoying?' Alex asked and Carly stuck her tongue out at her. Alex giggled as we left Carly to her spit swapping session with Freddie.


	3. Going Public

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I just play with them**

Chapter 3: Going Public

It was Saturday night and I was waiting inside a limo with Shane to my left. We were getting ready to tell the whole world that Shane Grey and I were dating. I could say goodbye to the freedom of walking the streets of New York undisturbed as after this it could be almost guaranteed that everyone would want to know where, why, how, who and when. Not to mention anything relatively negative that the press could get on us they would - bad news travels faster than good news.

We were going on the Ellen DeGeneres Show to explain how all of this came about and why we kept the relationship private instead of going public with it. I was nervous to say the least. As a treat to the viewers, Shane and his band would also be performing too and I would get to meet the other members of the band such as his drummer and guitarist.

'Now don't you worry about a thing doll-face.' His publisher, Demetri, said to me as I rubbed my palms, together and looked out the blackened limo window at all the screaming fans. 'They are going to love the idea of you two getting together! I am absolutely sure of it.'

The screams got louder and I saw Nate, Jason and two other guys step out onto the red carpet smiling and waving to their fans. Demetri saw this too and turned to both Shane and I, 'show time!' He said clapping his hands together.

Shane grabbed my slightly shaking hands, 'Don't worry about anything, just keep your eyes on me, you got it?' He stared into my eyes and I nodded, feeling the nerves travel the length of my body.

He gave me a brief kiss on my lips before he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the safety of the limo and into the screaming crowd. The screams became deafening when they saw us holdings hands and I felt Shane's hand squeeze mine in an effort to comfort me.

Reporters cameras began to start flashing and soon became blinding, relying on Shane to guide me up the red carpet. His band members came to stand next to use and Shane lent down and whispered into my ear, 'The guy in the black tux on your left is Paul Lahote and he is the guitarist and the guy to your right, in the blue tux is Jacob Black who is the drummer for the band.' I nodded as the fans started screaming, wondering what Shane had said to me.

After what seemed liked hours of flashes, in was reality was only probably a few minutes, we were lead the the stage door where we were allowed through and then escorted to a green room, where we were instructed to wait until Ellen was ready.

'Hey, you must be Mitchie,' a deep voice said as I sat on the sofa next to Shane.

'Yeah, and you're Paul right?'

'The one and only,' he said to me, a hint of pride in his voice. 'It's finally nice to meet you, Shane didn't tell us about you to a few days ago. Who knew that with the ugly mug he has got, he could land someone who looked like you?' The band members laughed at Shane's expense and I looked down, embarrassed at being the centre of attention with the compliment he had jus given me.

'It's okay,' I told him in reference to just meeting him, 'we wanted to keep the relationship a secret until we were sure that we were going somewhere, that way, the interference from the paparazzi is kept to a minimum,' I told him.

'Good thinking, Lord knows that you need time to be a couple before the paparazzi can destroy you. I've seen them do some of the worst damage.' A sad look came across Paul's face before he shook his head like the was physically trying to get rid of the emotions he was feeling.

'Oh, stop moping,' Jacob said as he sat down next to me. 'If you bothered to look outside, you would see there are plenty of female fans ready to throw themselves at you. You need to get back out there, get back on the horse... Of course in this case I mean the horse would be a woman and by getting back on it -'

'Jacob, shut up,' Jason told him as he grabbed some grapes off of a refreshment tray they had prepared for us.

'Whatever,' Jacob grumbled before he turned to me. 'Jacob Black, please to meet you.'

I smiled and shook his hand. 'Likewise.'

There was a knock at the door and Demetri appeared holding a clipboard, 'Okay, so they want Shane and Mitchie first before the band goes on and then after that, the band will perform.' We all nodded as Shane and I were ushered into the actual studio.

Most of the seats were already filled with fans and I felt my heart starting to beat quicker and a sick feeling begin to rise in my stomach.

'Hey, what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?' Shane asked as we were both seated and the make up team began to coat us in a layer of chemicals.

'I have never been on anything like this. The fame of my mother usually didn't follow me around and this... This is all brand new to me, I don't know how to act, or speak or... Or anything... What if I mess it up?'

'Mitchie, you could never do anything to mess this up. I know you think you will, but I am just as likely to as well, but this is why we have Demetri, he is going to make sure that the possibility of us messing up is remote, and if we do mess up, then so what... We are only human.' Shane then leaned over and kissed me, ignoring the groans of the makeup team as we were clearly messing up there work. I didn't care, I melted.

'Ah, young love, I remember what that felt like,' Ellen said as she entered the stage, causing Shane and I to pull away. I felt my face flush with embarrassment, whilst Shane didn't seem to care in the slightest, refusing to let go of my hands.

'Sorry Ellen, got a little caught up in the moment, you know how it is.' Shane said, completely unaffected by what we had just been caught doing.

'Its fine, to be young and in love, those were the days...' She trailed off.

'Well, I do believe this is the first time you and Mitchie have met Ellen,' Shane turned his attention from Ellen back to me.

'Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you Mitchie,' Ellen told me as she shook my hand and then sat down in her chair, preparing for the show. 'Do you two know how you want to do this?' She asked us.

Shane and I exchanged a look. 'Yeah, we were hoping you could introduce us and then just let us tell out story, any questions can be answered at the end.' Shane said to her, sticking to what Demetri has practised with us over the last few days.

'Of course.'

'Ellen, we a going to be on in 15 seconds,' the producer said as the cameras focused in on Shane, Ellen and I.

'You ready?' Shane mouthed as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and squeezed.

I nodded and prepared myself.

'Hello, I'm Ellen DeGeneres and welcome to my show. Today we have Mitche Torres, daughter of the famous fashion designer Connie Torres, creator and owner of the brand '$tyle' as well as her boyfriend, Shane Grey, lead singer of the band Connect 3 which he started a few years ago with his brothers, Jason and Nate.'

Ellen turned towards us after starting off the show and Shane squeezed my shoulder one more time, trying to evoke some courage upon my part.

'So, how did this happen?' She asked as she gestured to us both.

I looked at Shane and smiled before I opened my mouth and began to tell the audience our 'story'.

_I was in England taking a holiday away from everything as my mother was launching her new fashion line and things were getting a bit hectic at home. I had taken a walk through Hyde Park in London to see the sites and see if I could capture any pictures for my photography class at school. I had sat down and ordered myself a drink, waiting for the order number to be called. I looked across at the next table and saw this handsome man looking at me and smiling. I blushed and looked away, his eyes seemed to be so deep and held something there, a spark. My drink order was called and I got up to collect it, the man beating me to it and handing his order slip in before I could. The cashier looked at the man and then looked at me._

_'I'm afraid that this is not the ticket order that I called sir...' The poor cashier seem unsure of how to proceed._

_'I know,' the handsome stranger said as his eyes locked with mine, 'I just wanted to have an excuse to talk to this beautiful woman.' I felt a blush creep across my cheeks at the compliment._

_'How very suave of you,' I told the stranger, ' managing to pick up a women in the park, using a classic line and turning it on its head.'_

_'You have to give me creativity points,' he told me as I sipped at the warm chocolately drink I had ordered, just minutes before._

_'Maybe, what else you got?' I asked him and he laughed, introducing himself._

'Many hours later, the sun was setting and Shane and I decided that we just had to see each other the next day. This went on for a month before we both had to return to the states. During this time we had begun dating and we thought it was best to not let anyone know about our relationship until we were sure it was something we both wanted... That's why we're here now, to let everyone know about our relationship.' I finished off confidently, I had nothing t be nervous about with Shane sat right next to me, giving me his support and encouragement.

Ellen had her hand held to her chest and was smiling. 'Do you have anything to contribute to this Shane?' Ellen asked.

'Only that, this wonderful woman has made me the person I am today and if I didn't meet her, I know I would not be half as happy as I am now.' I blushed at the unexpected compliment as the audience 'Awwed' because this was not part of what Demetri told us to say.

Ellen smiled as she sat back in her chair. 'You two really do make a lovely couple and from all of us in the studio, we wish you the best, now time for the break, but when we come back, we will hear Connect 3 play!'

The producer waved, letting us know we were off air, and for the first time since arriving at the studio, I let out a long breath before I sank back into the chair and closed my eyes.

After the boys had performed, they were then asked to answer some questions before we could go home. The second Shane had finished, he came up to me and wrapped his arm around my waist as I buried myself in his blazer.

'Can we go now?' I asked him sleepily.

'Yeah, I'm all done.' With that being said, Shane walked us out to the limo and past the hoards of screaming fans, who were still there and didn't seem to look like they were going anywhere else.

We got into the limo and Shane pulled me close to him, and we sunk back into the seat together.

I must have fallen asleep because in no time at all, Shane was whispering in my ear that it was time to wake up. I opened my eyes and met his deep brown ones. I smiled sleepily and he helped me get out of the car and walked me to my door.

'I'll see you tomorrow then,' I said. Shane simply rocked on the balls of his feet and nodded. When I realised that he would not kiss me and turned around and started to open the door.

Suddenly I felt his hand on my wrist and I was quickly spun round and my back made contact with the door. His hands found their rightfully places at my hips and his lips found their rightful place on mine.

At first a gasp came out of my mouth but was stopped when I felt his tongue snake out and trace the seams of my lips. My tongue (on its own accord) chased his tongue and found its way into his mouth. He released a throaty groan and put his thigh in between mine. My hands found their way from his shoulders to his hair and pulled her. His lips then left mine and went to my neck. I could feel him sucking and biting it and it made me… horny. I groaned at the new feeling I had and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck.

'Shane,' I managed to choke out. As he pulled his lips from mine and started to work them down my neck till he found my collar bone. 'Shane,' I said again, but this time I said it more forcefully,

'Sorry,' Shane said breathlessly as he stood up to his full height.

'It's okay,' I said just as breathlessly. I was panting and my lungs were trying grab onto more air.

'I'll see you tomorrow then,' Shane said as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked up at me through those long eye lashes of his. I nodded and he kissed me goodbye one more time before getting into his limo and winking at me.

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock and felt strangely happy. I mean, I usually woke up happy but today I felt almost unbearably happy… maybe Shane had something to do with it?

I got dressed in my running clothes to meet up with Alex and Carly as every Sunday we went for a run.

As I met up with the girls for our exercise session, they could tell that there was something different about me.

'Mitchie, are you alright?' Carly asked as we set off on our familiar running path.

'Yeah…' I answered and tried not to let a smile break out on my face.

'Spill' was the only thing that Alex said as she kept running. I knew that she would be able to sense that something was up. Alex has always been able to read me better than a book, Carly can read me like a book too, but not like Alex can. Alex is the girl I would tell if I got pregnant, she is the girl I would go to if something bad happened to my family… she is practically my sister. Do not get me wrong, I am great friends with Carly but Alex and I instantly clicked when we first met.

'Well Shane and I kind of... Well we got to know each other a little better... If you know what I mean,' I told them, my lips curving into a grin as I thought about the taste and feel of Shane.

Both Carly and Alex squealed as they grabbed me and pulled me down onto a nearby bench.

'Details Mitch... Give us details!' Alex said to me as I blushed.

'Well, we went on the show and I met his band members -' Carly cut me off before I could say anything else.

'We want the _dirty_ details Mitchie, not the _boring_ details!' Carly complained as Alex thumped her on the shoulder and told her to let me tell the story.

'Anyway, continuing with my story,' I said, giving Carly a pointed look, 'when we got in the limo, I was so tired and fell asleep on Shane. He woke me up when we got home, walked me to my door and gave me a thorough goodbye...' I trailed off and both Carly and Alex giggled as memories from last night came flooding back and my cheeks turned a bright shade of pink.

'Aw, you two were so sweet yesterday on the Ellen show,' Alex told me, 'Carly and I had bets on whether or not Shane and you would kiss or not.'

'You made bets on my love life?' I asked them before continuing with, 'who won then?'

Alex smiled proudly as Carly look disgruntled. I giggled as I pulled them both in for a hug. 'Come on, we need to finish this run off,' I said to the girls as we got up and carried on running.

'I'm home!' I shouted as I opened the door and waited for a response.

'How could you not tell me!' My little sister shouted as she stomped from the living room to where I was shutting the door behind me.

'Not tell you what?' I asked her as she stood in front of me, hands on her hips with an angry look marring her features.

'About you and Shane Grey!' She shouted at me and it was then I realised I hadn't told her about what was going to happen... Did she already know?

'Well, what was there to tell?' I asked Cat as I placed my keys on the side table and looked at her from under my hair.

'That you're dating him! I thought we told each other everything, I guess not.' Cat stormed out of the house, making sure to slam the door behind her. I sighed.

'Don't worry about Catherine, she'll come around,' my mother said as she stood in the doorway of the living room.

'I'm guessing she doesn't know about the marriage then?' I asked my mother as I walked into the living room to find Mrs Grey and Shane sat around pouring over different magazines; well, Mrs Grey was pouring over the magazines, Shane was looking at the pictures of my sister, my mother and I.

'No, we figured it was best to not tell a lot of people, just those who need to know.' I figured this was a good time to tell her that my friends knew, but the site of 'Bridal Weekly' stopped me dead in my tracks.

'Why are you all looking over wedding magazines?' I asked as Shane looked up and smiled at me.

'We need to start planning your wedding,' my mother said as she went and sat next to Mrs Grey.

'But we just announced that we were dating, surely saying we are going to get married will let the public know that there is something going on?'

'Yes, but we are going to plan the wedding first and then we are going to have you and Shane announce that you are getting married. I mean you have been dating for six months, so it is entirely plausible,' my mother told me as she flicked through a wedding magazine... She does realise that we haven't actually be dating for six months, doesn't she?

'Okay, well I just need to go upstairs and change,' I told the group as I turned on my heels and walked upstairs to take a shower and change.

I got up to my bedroom and shut the door, wondering if I should leave it open for Shane... I shook the thought out of my head; our parents were downstairs for Goodness Sake's! I needed to get my hormones in control!

I peeled of my clothes and turned the hot water on in the shower as I stepped under the hot spray.

I closed my eyes and massaged some shampoo into my hair as thoughts of Shane swam into my head. My eyes shot open and I turned the spray down onto a lower temperature to try and cool my rapidly heating body, and diminish the impure thoughts that I was having about Shane.

After the thoughts of Shane had flooded my mind, I had cut my shower short and hurried through my routine. I had changed into a pair of skinny jeans, a long top and my Ugg boots, choosing to put my hair up in a bun to dry.

I went downstairs and walked into the living room where everyone was sat. I took the vacant place next to Shane and he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me into his body as we both sank back into the sofa, much like we had done in the limo.

'So... Lets start planning a wedding!' Our mothers clapped their hands together and I rolled my eyes, sinking into Shane a little bit more.

To cut a story short, Shane and I would be getting married in Barbados, on the beach and the reception would be held at a nearby hotel. Shane would have three best men - Jacob, Paul and Jason whilst I would have Alex as my maid of honour and Carly and Cat (if she would ever forgive me) as my bridesmaids (if they agreed to it or not). Shane's little cousin would be the ring bearer and his other little cousin would be the flower girl. We were going dress and tux shopping after school as well as going shopping for the cake and rings.

'What's up girl?' Alex asked me as she came and sat next to me in the library, snapping me out of my thoughts.

'Just thinking about the wedding that's all...' I trailed off, realising I still an important question to ask my best friend. 'Actually, I have a question to ask you.' I told Alex as I turned towards her.

'I would like you be my maid of honour,' I bit my lip as I waited for an answer. A big smile graced her face before she nodded and pulled me into a hug.

'Of course I will. I didn't think you would ever ask me to be part of your wedding,' Alex told me as she pulled away.

'Alex, you're like my sister, I tell you everything over my own mother. You were always going to be part of my wedding, no matter what the circumstances.' I told her as we hugged again.

'So... What are the other details of the wedding?' She asked me as she crossed her legs on the chair and waited for me to tell her all the details of the wedding, which I told her gladly.


	4. Controlling-Mother-Itus

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I just play with them**

Chapter 4: Controlling-Mother-Itus

'Why?' Was the only questioned I presented to my mother as she told me that Shane and I would be announcing that we were having an edge garment party in a weeks time.

'Because, an engagement is something to celebrate,' she retorted back.

'Even a fake one?'

My mother shushed me, clearly not wanting to hear what I had to say. To me it seemed pointless to have an engagement party for a fake marriage that would be taking place.

'How's it going to happen?' I asked, releasing that it seemed pointless to fight with my mother, over something that would happen whether I wanted it to or not.

Shane and you are releasing a statement this afternoon.

'This afternoon!' I screeched at my mother, wondering if she realised that I was the one getting married and I deserved to make some decisions. It was my wedding after all.

'Yes,' she said with a smile on her face before walking out of the room.

The announcement was made at the weekend about Shane and I becoming engaged. The press picked up on my lack of ring, but we explained that I was still in school, it seemed better for me to focus on my education, rather than a ring in my finger - in my personal opinion that was a lame excuse, but the one that Demetri had selected for us to use, claiming it was fool proof... I don't think he quite knew the definition of fool proof.

'Whats up with your face?' Carly asked me as she sat down in the form room, apparently looking depressed.

'I have to have a party,' I told her, getting my homework out to check it.

'Shock, horror! Little miss Goody has to have a party. Oh no! What are we going to do?!' Carly taunted me before she perched on my desk and smiled softly at me. 'What's wrong with having a party?'

'It is my engagement party, and I am just really nervous.' I told her. It was true. My mother had said that Shane and I were having an engagement party as that is what all the 'hot couples did' and it was for this Saturday... 6 days a way to be precise.

'So? I really don't see what the big deal is Mitch,' Carly told me as Kim walked in, listening to her iPod.

'Oh my God!' Someone squealed from the door and I felt the air being knocked out of my lungs as two arms engulfed me.

'You and Shane Grey!' The voice said as the dark figure pulled back to reveal none other than Kim.

I blushed remembering the show and couldn't help but feel slightly guilty that I hadn't mentioned it to her before.

'Uh yeah...' Was my smart ass reply.

'I watched it all on the show. I feel like I should tell you off for not telling me, but at the same time I understand as you have just met me and so do not know me very well. But I am also angry at myself cause I love everything to do with Connect 3 and so should have known who Shane was dating. And then I saw your announcement at the weekend with the engagement and I was so excited...' Everything she said came out in a blur and it took a few seconds on my part to fully comprehend what she had just said.

'You love Connect 3?' I asked her and she blushed at her own admission.

'I think all the guys are...' She trailed off and a blush covered her face.

'Okay...' I said as I tried to process all the information I had just gotten.

'Does this mean I am invited to your engagement party?' Kim asked as she started to bounce up and down on her feet.

'Of course, Carly, you and Alex were the three people I said had to be there.' I told them as they squealed and both hugged me.

'I get to meet Nate Grey in person!' Kim squealed as she started to dance around the form room, gaining some strange looks off some of the other girls that were in here.

'Is Freddie going to be invited?' Carly asked me as Kim continued to do her 'happy dance' around the form room.

'Yeah, and Shane is inviting a lot of the people that he knows too.' I told her as she nodded and pulled her phone out... Guess I was boring her.

Just then Alex walked in and waved as she came over to us. 'Whats going on with Kim, she looks like she has smoked something?'

'I told her about the engagement party I am having this weekend.' I said to Carly as she hopped up onto the desk next to Carly.

'Oh yeah... Is maid of honour invited?' She asked with a smile on her face at the role she was playing in my wedding.

'Of course,' I told her as Kim danced her way over, now breathless and red in the face.

'You will all get invites anyway that have all the details on... Apparently asking you all when we are at school was too informal for my mother .' I told them as they laughed.

'Your mother definitely knows what she wants,' Carly commented and I felt myself grow sad. It was true that my mother knew what she wanted, me it felt like she was taking control of most of the different factors of my wedding.

'Just tell her 'no' once in a while,' Alex told me as she stood next to me and wrapped her arms around me, trying to provide some comfort.

'I would, but I don't think she has the word no in her vocabulary... I mean she can say it to people no problem, but if you say it to her, good Lord!' I exclaimed and my friends all laughed at my expense once more.

'I say it's a case of Controlling-Mother-Itus' Alex said as Kim got out a notebook.

'I'll write you a prescription - SAY NO!' Kim said as she wrote out a 'prescription'.

'Of course, this is more a practical thing than something that can be medicated,' Carly said as they all wrapped their arms around me.

What a disease to have... Controlling-Mother-Itus...the worse part was, they were probably right.

'Hey! Thank-God you're here!' I told Alex, Kim, Carly and Freddie as they walked through the living room door. Tonight was mine and Shane's engagement party and I was thankful that I got to see some familiar faces. Shane had invited a lot of his friends and I was getting slightly overwhelmed with meeting them all.

'You all look amazing!' I said to them all as they gave them hugs and kisses. Alex was wearing a light blue dress that came to here knees and matching blue high heels, her hair was curled back and clipped behind her ear. Carly was wearing a dark black dress with white dice on it, coupled with black tights and black laced up high heels with her hair in ringlets. Kim was wearing a red floor length dress with red heels and had straightened her hair. Freddie was dressed in his tux with his hair slicked back, and his shoes so shiny you could se yourself in them.

'So do you!' Alex said. I was wearing a she hugged me back and squeezed me as she did so. I knew it was hard for Alex to be here tonight, she hated large crowds as they intimidated her, but I was also thankful that she was here.

'Where's the chump you are marrying then?' Freddie asked me as he wrapped his arms around Carly.

'He's getting a drink I think,' I said to Freddie as I looked around for him.

'Don't call him a chump,' Carly scolded Freddie. 'He is a nice guy!'

'Have you ever met him?' Freddie asked and Carly opened her mouth like she was going to reply with something, but then realised one fact, she hadn't met him and so she couldn't say anything. She simply 'humphed' and leant against Freddie as he laughed and pulled her lips up for a kiss.

Kim giggled at the seen and Alex looked away.

'Hey, I got you a drink,' Shane said to me as he approached me, drink in hand. I couldn't help but smile when he handed it to me and used his now free hand to wrap it around my waist and pull me close to his side.

'Thanks,' I murmured as my friends all raised their eyebrows at me.

Alex coughed not so subtly and I gave her a glare. 'Shane, these are my close friends Alex Russo, Kim Connweller, Carly Shay and her boyfriend Freddie Benson.' Shane shook their hands respectively and when he got to Kim, I was sure that she was about to faint from being touched by a member of Connect 3.

'It's nice to meet you all.' Shane told them as he was pounded on the back from some of his friends that had just entered the party.

'Hey man!' A voice said and Shane unwrapped his arm from around me to give a 'man-hug' to the tanned man who was laughing and talking animatedly with him.

'Guys, this is one of my friends, Jared Cameron. He plays for The Wolves football team.' Shane said as he introduced the bulky man to us.

'Well hello there,' he said smoothly to Kim as she giggled and blushed as he kissed the back of her hand, clearly charming her. 'I know we haven't met before because I would have remembered you.' Kim blushed and I swear she was turning into a tomato.

'And I'm sure I would have remembered you,' she said back to him, recovering quickly from the blood that had been previously rushing into her cheeks. She looked him up and down before continuing 'you look like you could show a girl a good time.' Jared's eyes turned into saucers before he smirked and pulled her body close to him.

'Fancy a dance sweet cheeks? I can show you a good time on the dance floor then.'

'Go on then, maybe I will show you a good time afterwards.' Kim sauntered off with Jared panting after her like a dog. He turned round to look at Shane and pumped his fist in the air before running after her.

'Wow...' Carly said as Freddie stood there, looking very confused at to what just happened.

'Well that was... Something...' Alex said.

'Who knew she had it in her?' I asked, making sure that everyone had seen what I had just seen. Was this the same Kim who was pushed into the lockers by the popular girls and then blushed about it?

'Okay... I'm going to go and get a drink... Cause if Kim's flirting, then this is going to be a strange night,' Alex said as she took off in the direction of the kitchen.

'What do you say we go and find a private place?' Freddie said to Carly, his eyebrows moving up and down as Carly giggled at the suggestion.

'No!' I snapped at them both, pulling them out of their little reverie. 'No funny business in my house!' I told them firmly. I didn't want them getting... fluids... all over my furniture.

'Okay then, we'll leave that to you and Shane shall we?' Carly giggle as her and Freddie headed off to another part of the house.

I blushed and bit my lip as I turned to look at Shane. 'Um, I... She... She meant-' Shane cut me off by pulling my lips to his and pressing them down. I gave up what I was trying to say and sunk into his body. His tongue traced the seam of my lips and they parted eagerly, wanting to feel his tongue invade my mouth. His tongue was gentle and I felt my own tongue chasing his and wanting to capture it. His hands encircled my waist and pulled me close to him, so close that I could feel his hard member pressing up against my hip and my hands found purchase in his hair and then slightly pulled on it, eliciting a delicious moan as he pulled me closer than I already was.

I felt myself rubbing my hips on his and his hands groped down my back towards my derrière as we heard a cough. Shane groaned and rested his forehead on mine for a few seconds before pulling away and opening his eyes. He groaned again, but this groan told me that I wouldn't like whoever had interrupted us .

I slowly turned and saw that Paul, Jacob and Nate all stood looking smugly at us with their arms folded.

'Well, we'll, well. What do we have here?' Jacob said as he smirked towards Shane, his eyes travelling down to where his hands now rested on my twin globes. Shane realised this and his hands jumped from my behind as he coughed and released me completely. I let my hands fall from his head and turned around, facing his friends with my face now flushed and my mind spinning with images of us. Shane placed a hand back around my waist and I looked into his eyes, they were dilated and his cheeks were flushed, a look I am sure that I mirrored.

'Get lost Black, she's my girlfriend.' Shane told Jacob, trying to wipe the smirk off of his face.

'That may be the case, but I have never seen you lose your cool in public before,' Paul said to him, joining in at mocking Shane.

'What can I say?' Shane retorted back, before looking down at me. 'She makes me lose all the control I have.' I blushed and looked to the ground before Shane pulled my lips back to his, but this time he gave me a chaste kiss. I was surprised that there was a part of me that wanted him to kiss me with passion and to kiss me like we dancing in a burning room.

He pulled away and winked at me, my heart melting at his face.

'Just for the record,' I began, 'you make me lose control as well.' Shane smiled and squeezed my waist.

'Do you fancy a dance?' He asked me and I nodded as he led me onto the dance floor before wrapping his arms around me and encompassing me in his heat. I wrapped my arms around his neck and allowed my head to fall into his chest as we swayed gently to the music.

'Just think, this will be us in a few weeks, dancing to our first song as husband and wife,' Shane said to me, disrupting the silence that had fallen around us.

'It's scary to think that in weeks we will be married, legally too.' Shane looked down at me and I realised I had spoken that thought. 'I mean, we are still kids and getting married, but real married. It's not like when we were five and pretended to get married to our best friend. This is real.' It was then that I realised this wasn't something that could be easily undone. This wasn't something that was minor, it was effectively life changing.

I felt my breath hitch and the room suddenly seem to become much smaller.

'Hey, hey, hey... Come on now.' Shane said to me as I looked into his eyes and the reality began to dawn on me. 'You need some air.' Shane grabbed my hand and led me through the sweaty bodies dancing and the boys at the bar drinking, not caring that they are underage. He led me out the back, where he placed me down on a stoop, crouching down in front of me and stroking the backs of my hands with his thumbs.

'Whats going through that pretty little head of yours?' Shane asked me as I took a few deep breaths, trying to get rid of the black that had stated to overtake my vision.

'I just... This is huge,' I told Shane. 'We're going to be married, bound to each other for as long as we live. But it's so messed up.'

'Why is it messed up?' Shane asked me, a glimmer of something in his eye.

'Because, this marriage was born out if merger, not of love. And that's the wrong reason for a marriage.' I concluded, realising the weight that my words held.

'Are you saying you don't want to get married?'

'I don't know,' I admitted honestly to Shane.

'Well... I agree, a marriage should not take place for any other reason than love, and I realised this awhile a go. This is why I have this,' Shane pulled a small box from his blazer pocket and my breath hitched in the back of my throat. He opened it and a ring was inside. I let out an audible gasp and bit my lip.

'Shane...' I murmured, shock filling every fibre of my body.

'I never officially asked you to marry me.' Shane began and I felt my eyes welling up, even though he hadn't even started. 'Mitchie we were thrown together by our mothers and at first I was so unsure about everything that was happening. But recently I realised that there is nothing more I would like then to get to know you and spend as much time as physically possible showing you just how much you have come to mean to me. The kisses we share don't compare to anything as every time I am near you, I feel like I could fly. You radiate strength and beauty and I feel so honoured that I have the rest of my life to share with you, through not only the good, but also the bad.' He took a lungful of air. 'Will you do me the amazing honour of saying yes, and marrying me?'

I was stunned to say the least. Shane didn't have to propose to me in the way he did. He didn't even have to give me a choice, but he did. I was so touched and moved and stunned that I felt the tears begin to leak from my eyes.

'No,' I began and Shane's face fell, 'I don't think it would be an honour for you to marry me, but rather an honour for me to marry you. So in that case, yes.' Shane's face lit up and he smiled, he pulled the ring out of the box and placed in on my finger. It was a white gold single solitaire ring with smaller diamonds next to the large one on the middle.

I grabbed his chin and pulled him to kiss me as he rose up with me and we became locked in each others embrace.

I pulled away when I heard squealing and clapping and turned to see Carly and Alex stood there, both with tears in their eyes.

'You knew?' I asked and they both nodded as they rushed forward to hug me and look at the ring, that was now nestled on my finger.

'I thought tonight was the first time you met these two?' I asked as Shane came up behind us and smiled at the sight.

'No, I met up with them a few days ago when it really dawned on me that I loved you.' I gasped at his words and leaned into him.

'I love you too,' I whispered to him and he kissed the top of my head. I knew we had hinted to love, but to hear him say it, and so boldly, it made my heart melt even more.

'You guys are the best, you really are,' I told all three of them as they hugged me.

'We know,' Alex giggled.

'Come on, lets return to that party and show your rock off,' Carly said to me as she pulled me inside, Shane following.

Once we got inside, I heard the music pumping through the house and it reverberated through my body. I watched as Freddie wrapped his arms around Carly and they shared a glance, the heat between them visibly increasing. He leaned down and placed a kiss to her lips before leading her into the dance floor. I smiled. It was good to see them so happy together.

I looked to the left and saw Kim with her back to the wall and Jared looming over her with one hand braced on the wall above her head. His other hand was placed on the wall near her waist and Kim was blushing as Jared spoke to her in hushed tones. She looked down before Jared pulled her chin up so she would look at him; Jared leaned in and whispered something in her ear.

Shane nuzzled my neck and I turned my attention away from the couple, wondering what the future would hold for them.

'What are you doing?' I asked Shane as he continued to nuzzle me neck.

'You smell good,' Shane whispered and I felt goosebumps begin to form of my body.

Before I could reply, I was shocked to see Alex sat on the sofa in the corner laughing with what appeared to be Jacob. She had her head thrown back and was laughing as Jacob placed a hand on her knee. Instead if freezing like I thought she would do, she placed her hand on his and I saw Jacob's face light up with glee.

'Looks like we may have some new couples forming,' Shane said as he pulled me to lean into him. I nodded in agreement. The future suddenly seeming brighter than it had before.


	5. Kids and Wedding Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I just play with them**

Chapter 5: Kids and Wedding Plans

I couldn't stop admiring the engagement ring Shane had given me that rested snugly upon my finger. It was still beautiful and I doubt I would ever forgot the way that Shane proposed to me.

'You look very cheery this morning,' my mother commented as she walked into the kitchen, holding a piece of paper in her hand. I quickly dropped my hand and covered it with my sleeve, attempting to hide the sparkling jewellery that was now nestled there.

'I just slept well,' I told her, not wanting to divulge the truth just yet, my mother wouldn't understand why the engagement meant so much to me.

'Or is it due to a certain young man?'

I blushed and she picked up my hand, pulling the sleeve up to reveal the ring. My mother raised her eyebrows before she squealed and hugged me, acting very much like a teenage girl, the piece of paper in her hand long forgotten.

'Shane's mother told me he would be proposing to you and I hoped you would say yes.' I think she was forgetting that I didn't really have a choice and whether he proposed to me or not, I would still be marrying him.

'Well there was only really on answer...' I told her as I snatched my hand back and popped some bread into the toaster.

Cat walked in are glared at both me and my mother as she threw her bag down on the table. I reached my hand out to the get the butter from the fridge but regretted it as soon as a heard the gasp that resounded out of Cat's mouth.

'Please tell me that's not what I think it is!' I looked down guilty, wanting to disappear.

'You're engaged to him now?'

'He asked me last night and I said yes,' I told my sister quietly.

She shook her head as she turned away from me.

'Don't be like that Catherine,' my mother told her as she made herself some coffee in a thermos, not seeing the evils that my sister offered as a response.

'You lied to me, both of you!' She shouted, her anger apparent as she turned to look at us.

'Sweetheart, you're a child, you wouldn't understand the dynamics of a relationship.' My mother told my sister and I could see Cat getting angrier.

'The dynamics of a relationship? You don't know the dynamics of a relationship!' Cat shrieked at my mother, pointing a finger in her direction to emphasise her point. 'We don't even know who our fathers are and I am damn sure they aren't the same man! God knows how the hell Mitchie's relationship is going to survive seeing as her role model is a sl-' I cut Cat off.

'Woah! Alright Cat, take a time out and calm down.' I told her, shocked she would call my mother that.

'Don't tell me what to do!' She yelled at me as she grabbed the toast that had popped out of the toaster, grabbed her bag and stormed out of the kitchen. I watched her in shock, suddenly realising that my engagement had affected her more than I thought.

'Well, you can't please everyone' my mother said with a shrug of her shoulders and I smiled sadly as she left for work.

Maria walked in and gently wrapped an arm around my shoulder before she gave it a comforting squeeze. I turned to look at her and attempted to smile, but I'm sure it came out more like a grimace.

'Your mother is right, you can't please everyone,' I sighed at what Maria confirmed. 'But your sister loves you, she will come round, she's just mad.' I gave a small smile.

'Trust me,' Maria began, 'lets just say I heard her on the phone to her friend last night and she is missing you.' I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face at this knowledge.

'Now go and get to school, you're going to be late!' I called goodbye as I walked out the door, suddenly feeling better after hearing what Maria had said to me.

'Morning all,' I called out to my friends as I walked into the form room in a surprisingly good mood.

'Ugh,' Carly groaned from desk, her head placed on her arms and her hair fanned out all over the place. Kim and Carly giggled at the obvious poor state that Carly was in.

'What's happened there?' I asked, gesturing towards my dying friend. She held her middle finger up to me as she turned her face, the paleness of it a contrast to her dark hair.

'Somebody,' Kim began as her eyes slid over to Carly, 'had too much to drink yesterday at your party and is suffering from a hangover.' Carly groaned once more.

'Why were you drinking?' I asked my usually responsible friend. Alex snorted at my question and I had a feeling I wouldn't particularly like the answer.

'Freddie and I have never had drunk sex before...' She murmured into her arms, a small sliver a skin that was visible turning pink from the blood rushing to her cheeks.

'Well... Yeah. You're underage!' I told her over the laughter of my two other friends.

'So would you pass up the opportunity to have drunk sex with Shane?' Carly asked and I felt myself blush.

'We haven't even had sex yet so it doesn't matter.' I told them,my mind filling with sexual scenarios that involved a certain dark haired man. I shifted in my seat, suddenly becoming uncomfortable with the heat building between my thighs.

'Do you plan on having sex before the wedding?' Kim asked me as all my friends looked at me, waiting for my response.

'I don't know, uhm, our parents don't really leave us alone together and we haven't known each other that long.'

'I thought you had been dating for 6 months?' Kim asked me and I felt myself freeze the same time as Carly and Alex looked at each other, clearly trying to come up with their own excuses for what I had just said.

'Yeah, but I meant on a physical level?' I said to Kim, even though it came out more like a question. 'We've kissed and stuff, but that's about it.'

'Oh, okay.' She responded, appearing to believe the story I told her. 'Just remember, no glove, no love!' Carly and I stared at Kim before Alex burst out laughing.

'Oh Kim, we're going to get along great!' She said as she pulled Kim in for a one armed hug.

Kim smiled at the acceptance she was being shown into our friend group and part of me was really liking the person she was... Apart from the fan girl persona she had when it came to Shane.

'I have a question,' Carly asked as she lifted her head up, cradling the side of her face in her upturned palm. 'Have you and Shane discussed the future at all? Like kids and stuff?' She asked and I bit my lip, we hadn't even considered it.

'No... Not really. I mean I assumed we live in New York, he'd go on being a pop star-'

'_Rock_ star' Kim corrected me and I rolled my eyes; rock star, pop star, what's the difference?

'Okay, he'd be a _rock_ star and I'd do whatever.' I told them with a nonchalant shrug of my shoulders.

'Like be a stay at home mother?' Alex asked me and I looked down at the floor, suddenly very interested in the pattern of the carpet.

'I don't know, I mean we never really discussed kids. I think I would like them, but I don't know about Shane.' Talking about it now, I could picture us; Shane, myself and a little girl of barely two, toddling around the house after her father as they played hide and seek. Me cooking a large English breakfast in the kitchen, before I turned to look at my husband and beloved daughter, whilst rubbing the swelling of my stomach that held out developing baby, the result of a night of torrid love making without any precautions.

'Mitchie, come back to earth!' Alex said as she gently shook my shoulders, physically shaking me out of my reverie. 'We all know you have a gorgeous fiancée, but you can't sit there and day dream about him all day.'

'You can,' Kim stated, 'but it's not very productive.' We all turned to look at her and I felt a small amount of jealousy creeping in at the thought of someone thinking about my husband in such an intimate way. I mentally scolded myself for letting my emotions overrun me for a moment, Kim is my friend and plus, she appears to have her eye on someone else.

'Hey Kim, what's going on with you and Jared?' I asked, wanting to eradicate the jealous sensation that was spreading in my body. Kim blushed and picked at her nails as Alex hooted, only to be smacked on the thigh by Carly who seemed to be turning an unsightly shade of green.

'We just spoke, that's all.' We were told. Not one of us believed her.

'Yeah right. The way he was leaning into you and the way you were dancing said otherwise.' Alex retorted with a wiggle of her eyebrows. Kim blushed harder and her dark skin betrayed the embarrassment she was feeling.

'It was just sexual tension, that's all.' Kim informed us and we all raised our eyebrows in response.

'If that was sexual tension, then God knows what's going on between Shane and Mitchie.' Carly contributed to the conversation, turning it around to my love life again.

'I thought you had a hangover?' I asked Carly and she shrugged. 'Felt like a good time to add something in,' she informed me with a cheeky grin, assuring me she meant no harm.

'There is no sexual tension between us!' I loudly retaliated; but even as I said it, I knew I was lying. It was impossible to deny the throbbing need I felt between my legs whenever Shane and I were near, or the tingling sensation that he often left on my lips when he pulled his from mine. Nor could I deny the need I had to be within his presence, for him to hold me and make me feel safe and cherished, for us to show the world our love.

'Thats very good to know to Miss Torres, but it would be appreciated if you left your sex life, or non-existent sex life in this case, a private matter, and not one that the whole class feels they need to discuss.' A deep voice said from behind me, and I blushed so hard I felt it all the way to my toes.

I turned around slowly and was met with the chest of the teacher from the science department, the one who had stared at me before. I cast me eyes down to the floor as I heard the class snicker.

'I apologise sir, I did not mean to make it a public issue.' I told he as he nodded sternly at me and walked to the front of the class to proceed with registration, all the while, keeping one eye on me.

It was after school a couple of days later that I was dragged from school to start preparations for the wedding.

My mother, Shane's mother, Shane and I were taken to over half a dozen wedding to stores to view various different objects that were deemed 'essential' for the wedding. This included napkins, napkin holders, centre pieces for the table and wedding china. Personally, I didn't really mind what colour napkin we had and if it would match the plates or if the centre pieces were too flamboyant or not and I don't think Shane really cared either. Both of our mothers seemed to think that this was a huge wedding and had over hundreds of guests coming... In reality, there was just 30 - small and intimate, like Shane and I both wanted.

Since becoming officially engaged to Shane, it seemed that I was more drawn to him for unknown reasons - maybe it was the fact that we had both now stopped denying our feelings for each other, or maybe it was that I was wearing his ring, one he choose for me with the help of my friends. I didn't find myself doubting the future as much as I had been previously, and we were both more open to the public viewing us in a romantic light. In all the pictures taken we were touching in some way; whether it be his arm around my waist, or me holding his bicep, our bodies touching at different points, hips, shoulders, elbows. The physical contact seemed to be something we both not moly craved but needed, like oxygen, something we couldn't live with out.

I found myself texting him often, informing him of what I was doing, how I was feeling, or even the mundane thoughts that passed through my brain. And then I would wait for his reply, yearning to know his feelings, thoughts and motions. It was like being 13 again and anxiously clutching your phone in your hand waiting for the flirtatious text to let you know that the someone who you like, was thinking about you, and engaging in the banter that came from being young and receiving attention from the opposite sex.

My friends often mocked me for becoming so dependent on Shane, and it worried me too, made me wonder what we'd be like in a few years; would we have grown apart or would we be worse and wanting to know the every movement of each other?

'Oh my God! Aren't these just adorable?' I heard a voice exclaim. I turned my head and saw my mother lifting up a small white dress, obviously meant for a little girl. I blushed and turned away and Shane took charge of the situation.

'Mom, you know we're not ready for that yet.' Shane told her and I wondered if I should talk to him about having a family.

'I know, but in a year we'll have a little one running around,' his mother beamed and I whirled round, the invitations no longer holding my attention.

'Will we?' I asked, turning to my mother who was giggling like a school girl who had been told some dirty secret.

'Well yes, Shane and you are going to give us grandbabies aren't you?' Shane's mother questioned and I felt my eyes bulge out of my head at that notion.

Shane could either see or sense my shock because he responded. 'Mother, don't you think it is Mitchie and I's choice to decide when to start a family?'

'Well of course son,' she said to him, resting her hand on his shoulder and pulling me close by my shoulder. 'But we are not going to be around for long and I want to meet my grandchildren before I die!' She squeezed my shoulder as if trying to justify her reason.

'Mom, I appreciate what your saying but Mitchie is 17... She doesn't want a child now, I'm pretty sure she wants to live a little.' The look I received off his mother made me feel like I was asking if I could murder a litter of puppies or something.

'But she's in a monogamous, loving relationship' his mother argued back, feeling it was a valid argument.

'That doesn't meant I want children right away.' I told her harshly, feeling the room suddenly getting smaller.

'Of course not dear, but you do plan on having a family don't you?' She asked as my mother looked on expectantly.

'We haven't really discussed that yet...' I said in a small voice, looking down at the palm of my hands and feeling very subconscious. Shane quickly lifted my chin up to meet his eyes and told both mothers we would be going outside. He gently escorted me out of the shop and sat me down on a bench. It was silent.

Shane ran a hand through his hair, a habit I noticed he had when he was nervous and a loss for words.

'She's a handful my mother...' Shane began and I nodded, trying not to worsen the situation by blurting out all the thoughts that were whirring around my head. 'I'm really sorry for what she said to you... She is just really excited about the marriage...'

'It's fine,' I began to tell him but he stood up and started to pave the pavement in front of me.

'No it's not... We are just starting to get to know each other and she is already meddling in our relationship. We haven't even discussed the future and it's like she thinks we are a real couple.' That brought tears to my eyes - did Shane not see us as a real couple?

Shane realised the mistake he made and knelt down in front of me, wiping away a tear that slipped from my eye. 'I didn't mean that. I just meant that we haven't had the time to get to know each other like others have. I mean, I already know I love you Mitchie.' It was at this point that he pulled my eyes up to meet his and I stared into the depths of them, losing myself in the emotion that was present in them. 'I wouldn't have asked you to marry me otherwise.' Shane tagged on. 'You make my heart race and my thoughts are consumed by you. I know the smell of your strawberry shampoo anywhere and love that you blush whenever I compliment you,' he said referring to the blush that was currently spreading across my body. Shane leaned in more so he was near my ear. 'I love the way that the blush goes down all the way to your chest and I can't wait till we're married and I can see if it can spread to other places.' I began to feel warm and closed my eyes, hoping that if I was ridden of the visual sensation of Shane, his touch wouldn't be as amplified as it currently was.

I was wrong.

My mind conjured up sensual images of his body and how I wanted to see his reactions to me. I was then assaulted by his lips on mine and all coherent thoughts left my mind, as my sole focus became the man kneeling in front of me.

His lips were warm and soft and I leant into his body, the heat radiating from it fuelling my desire for him. Shane wrapped an arm around my waist as the other went to my neck to angle it up towards him; even with me sat down and Shane kneeling, I was still shorter than him. My arms wrapped around his neck, trying to drink all of him in as his tongue traced the seams of my lips before plunging it into my mouth and robbing me of all the oxygen that had been present in my body. I pulled back and took in a deep breath, trying to clear the haze that had clouded over my brain. Shane took the opportunity to kiss my jaw and down to my throat, nipping and sucking all the way down. I bit my lip to stifle the moan that wanted to escape as I pushed on his shoulders and he retreated, a smirk spreading slowly over his face.

'I'd apologise to you, but I wouldn't really mean it,' Shane admitted and I gave him a gentle kiss on the lips as he tensed the arm around my waist, making me feel safe and secure.

The flash of a camera brought me out of a reverie and I looked over Shane's shoulder to find a couple of teenage girls snapping pictures on their phones. I felt mortified.

Shane peered at my face and sensing something was wrong he turned to look at the girls. They giggled when they realised they had captured the pop stars attention.

'Uh... She had a bug on her lip?' Shane said to the girls and I felt my eyes become as wide as saucers - we were just caught in a heated lip lock session and the best excuse that my fiancée could come up with was that there was a bug on my lip... How old were we? 12?

They giggled once more as they ran off, discussing loudly what they had seen as I buried my face in Shane's shoulder, horrified at what they had just witnessed.

'I can't believe they just saw that,' I murmured to Shane as he chuckled and kissed my cheek when I raised my head.

'I want the whole world to know how much I love you,' Shane told me and I bit my lip.

'Don't you think it's a bit weird?' I asked him and his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

'Whats weird?' He asked as he brushed a piece of hair away from my face, his sweet breath mingling with mine.

'This. Us.' I said gesturing for effect. 'This is happening all so quickly.'

Shane smiled at me. 'Maybe it is happening quickly, but I know that what we have is real and I plan to prove that to you everyday of our marriage.' He whispered sensually into my ear and I felt myself shudder.

'Why can't you prove it now?' I asked as I rested my forehead on his and heard him inhale a deep breath.

'Because some of the things I want to do to you are considered illegal in public. But I want the first time we connect physically to be amazing,' I opened my eyes to gaze into his, only to find his staring intently at me. 'I want it to be more than just sex, I want to make love to you with not only my body, but my mind and soul to.' I felt my eyes tear up at his sweet words. 'The first time you legally become mine, I also want to make you mine physically.' That was it.

I leapt off the bench and into his arms as I planted a long kiss on his lips, my tongue instantly asking for permission to enter his mouth (which he readily gave might I add). Shane pushed me back into the bench and locked his arms tightly around my waist as I continued to kiss him until my head was dizzy due to the lack of oxygen.

'See, they are already starting on having children,' I heard a voice say and I reluctantly, I broke away from Shane to see who had interested our moment. Turns out it was our mothers.

Shane pulled his forehead away from mine and stood up, pulling me up with him, his strong arms encircling my waist as he pulled me close to his body.

'Mom, I appreciate you want to help and we thank-you for that, but this is Mitchie and mines decision to make.' He turned to me, his brown eyes glowing. 'Personally, I want to wait awhile after we get married before we have children so that I can have Mitchie all to myself.' I smiled at his words. 'But I also don't want Mitchie to feel like she has to stay at home and I want her to have the opportunity to go and do whatever she wants - whether that means travelling or gaining further education. But I won't be the reason that Mitchie has to stay at home.' I kissed his cheek when he finished and his eyes sparkled with pride and love, something that I hoped mine mirrored.

'Okay, as long as I get my grandbabies!' Shane's mother said before she spotted something in the shop across the street and darted over with my mother in tow.

'She never changes...' Shane said and I giggled, curling myself into his body, loving the warmth that it gave me.

'If you would like to follow me this way and we can begin searching for your dress,' the sales woman said to me as my mother, Shane's mother, Alex, Carly and I walked through the wedding dress shop, in an attempt to find not only my dress, but also the dresses that my bridesmaids would wear. Unfortunately for me, this could not be put off any longer as there was now 2 weeks till the wedding and everything else had been done apart from this. Wedding invitations had been sent out, flowers had been picked as well as centre pieces for the tables, seating charts had been mapped out and redone to make sure everyone was sat next to someone they felt comfortable with, the cake had been chosen and we had registered for wedding gifts. Shane even had his tux and best men outfits, but he refused to tell me what they looked like.

'What type of dress do you want miss?' The sales woman asked me.

'Uh, a white one?'

My mother shook her head and began spouting off something about a dress that would compliment my figure. The sales woman nodded and left for a few minutes before coming back with a rail of dresses and a smile on her face. I was handed the first one and pushed into the changing rooms.

15 minutes later I had tried two dresses on and turned both of them down. They were both like princesses gowns and I was pretty sure if I wore them I would be unable to walk in them the amount they weighed. My mother loved them of course because they were over the top, but I wanted something just as beautiful but not as big.

I gasped as I opened the bag that contained the third dress and knew I had found the one I wanted.

It was a pure white strapless dress with sequins in a line under the bust, acting as a belt. The bottom half of the dress was detailed with white flowers, running all over and joining at different parts. I felt truly beautiful.

I carefully removed the dress from the bag and let it hang in front of me, admiring everything about it. I finally worked up the courage to try it on and carefully stepped into the dress, terrified I would ruin it in someway. I drew the dress up over my legs and loved the way the lace felt against my skin, making me tingle with excitement. I held it against my breasts as I called out for the sales woman to help me zip it up. She came in and almost looked like she wanted to cry. She zipped it up before stepping out and making an announcement. I would have rolled my eyes had they not been glued to the woman in the mirror who looked so beautiful she was almost mythological.

I stepped out of the changing room and I heard everyone gasp. My mother ran and embraced me as she pulled back and nodded, the tears pouring out of the eyes as she desperately tried not to get any on my dress. Shane's mother was sobbing quietly on the chair as Carly handed her a tissue before she took one for herself. Alex just smiled as she came up to me.

'You look so stunning Mitchie. Shane is one lucky man.' I felt a tear slip out of my eye as she hugged me.

'Thank-you.' I whispered, not trusting my voice.

'I'm guessing this is the dress you want?' The sales woman asked and I nodded fervently. She ran to ring it up on the till as my mother got out her little black card to pay.

'Mom, are you sure you want to do this?' I asked as I saw the price of the dress.

'Of course, it's my daughters wedding. I want to do everything I can to help you.' I just smiled as she went to the register, beaming just as the proud mother of the bride should be.

'Do you think Shane will like it?' I asked Shane's mother as she walked slowly up to me, her eyes scanning the dress from head to toe.

'He'd be an idiot if he didn't' she told me withso much passion I was sure that if Shane didn't like it, she would beat him nine ways to Sunday. She hugged me and whispered how beautiful I was and how lucky Shane was and for a minute I forgot this was arranged and allowed myself to soak up the attention I was getting.

Once my mother returned from the till and I had stepped out of the dress, we were off again to get everything else that was needed - that included shoes and bridesmaid dresses.

My shoes were easy and I found them in a small boutique near the bridal shop. They were white high heeled open shoes with straps that crisscrossed over my foot, finishing by wrapping around my ankle. On the top part of my foot, they had pieces of fabric which resembled that of petals and made my feet feel like they belonged to a queen.

The bridesmaid dresses weren't too bad either. It had been decided that everyone we,d have the same dress, but Alex would carry a different bouquet to the everyone else as well as holding mine when the time came. The dress that had been selected was a purple holster neck dress with a pleated bodice that came to the knees of my bridesmaids. Alex and Carly had their fitting today and my mother gave my sisters measurement as she still wasn't talking to me and refused to have anything to do with the wedding. I still wanted to get her a dress in case she changed her mind, and if she didn't wear it for the wedding, I could always give it to her as a gift for either a Christmas or birthday.

'Ow!' Carly's shriek brought me out of my thoughts and I looked over to where her and Alex were stood. 'I am not a pin cushion woman!' She said to the seamstress who had accidentally jabbed her in the back of the leg with a pin. The seamstress huffed before she went back to her work.

'Carly, be polite,' I told her as Alex giggled.

'I would be I don't appreciate being stabbed.' She shot a glare in the direction of the seamstress.

'It was with a pin Carls, I doubt that will do much damage,' Alex said before she went back into the changing rooms.

Carly huffed and I giggled at the ridiculousness of my friends, we all complimented each other so well.

A moment later Alex came out already changed and gave her dress to the woman at the counter who was having it packed up to be transported to the beach in Barbados where Shane and I would be getting married.

Alex came and stood next to me as we watch Carly get into an argument with the seamstress and my mother and Shane's mother erupt in giggles due to the champagne that had been indulging on.

'Have you thought about the wedding night yet?' She asked me and I blushed.

'Of course I have,' I told her. I pulled her to the side slightly and checked no one was looking. 'I actually want to get some lingerie for the wedding but I don't want my mother or Shane's mother to know,' I whispered. 'Do you have any idea how I could do that?'

Alex grinned at me as walked over the counter and began talking to the woman behind it. She nodded after a couple of seconds as her eyes kept darting over to me.

'Can we go now?' Carly asked as she stomped out of the changing room, glaring daggers at the seamstress who seemed to look extremely proud of herself.

Alex came back as my mother stood up and swayed slightly as Shane's mother downed the last of her champagne. The woman from the counter came out from behind it with a worried look on her face.

'Ms Grey,' she approached my mother, 'we appear to have a problem.' She began to explain something but I lost track and Alex wiggled her eyebrows and I suddenly understood. This was a ploy.

'Why don't you guys stay here and deal with this and we'll go get some food since I am starving!' Alex suggested as she patted her stomach for effect.

'Okay, we'll call when were finished up here.'

Alex grabbed me and Carly as we left the shop and started to walk towards the Ann Summers shop. Once we were in there I was overwhelmed by the choice that there was and I turned to look at my friends, silently pleading for there help. Carly had wandered off and was looking at a dark corner of the shop where there were whips and handcuffs. My eyebrows raised in response, but who was I to question the sex life of my friends?

Alex looked at my face and giggled as she led me over to bridal section. I looked around and felt myself blushing in spite of myself. Alex looked at me before saying 'If you need me, I'll be over there,' she pointed in the direction of the bras and panties. I nodded at her, grateful for the privacy she offered me.

I slowly started picking things off the rack before I went to try on what I had selected.

In the end I got a lot of lingerie. I got a few bridal ensembles, some babydolls and some bra and panty sets. I wanted our honeymoon to be as memorable as possible, plus if I had my way, we wouldn't be leaving the bed for the whole stay...

**Quick AN: I really like the reviews I am getting so keep it up! They really make my day. When I had this on my other account, I had 74 reviews, lets try and beat that!**


End file.
